


The Issue with being the ONLY GIRL in your Troupe (Explicit Edition)

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: A3! Genderbend Drabbles [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Every chapter will have a sex scene, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lactation Kink, Manhandling, Master/Pet Play, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: This will be a smut filled story of the girls from my other story The Issue with being the ONLY GIRL in your Troupe but this is all the smut and sex scenes.
Relationships: Aidou Seiya/Sakuma Sakuya, Arisugawa Homare/Guy, Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Sakuma Sakuya, Furuichi Sakyou/Nanao Taichi, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Ikaruga Misumi, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Sumeragi Tenma, Izumida Azami/Nanao Taichi, Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya, Sakisaka Muku/Ikaruga Misumi/Rurikawa Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Arisugawa Homare, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Arisugawa Homare
Series: A3! Genderbend Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616149
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. I'm into You, not Her

**Author's Note:**

> I compared some notes with a friend of mine and we have come down to three decisions:
> 
> 1\. He is a pervert  
> 2\. I am a pervert.  
> 3\. We're definitely best friends.

Usui Masumi can count on one hand how many girls he’d fallen in love with and Tachibana Izumi wasn’t one of them.

Sure, their Director was cute but more in the sisterly way, he guessed.

But the one he was really after was his Troupe leader: Sakuma Sakura. The older teen was kind to him, even after he so rudely brushed her off. She was the only girl who tried to get to know him and not like just because he had or he was good looking.

She was his Angel in hell. And he’d prefer if she knew about it finally. Even if she rejected him, he’d still pine after her.

—-

He’d texted her that night to meet him in the courtyard after everyone had already gone to bed.

 _‘I’m still mad that Citron gets to room with her… if things were different, then I’d take her away from here.’_ He sulkily thought.

“Masumi-kun?” Her melodic voice floated quietly as she peeked around the corner.

“Sakura…” He whispered, feeling his breath at the sight of her. She was clad in only her light pink nightgown with a red cardigan around her shoulders. 

“Is everything alright?” Her big red eyes looked at him in concern. “You usually don’t pick up my calls, never mind texting me…”

Masumi knew it was to lighten the mood, though the reminder sent an arrow of self-anger through his chest. The second year knew he did it so no one knew who his true crush was but it still hurt to admit.

“I want to tell you something.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t love Izumi-san. It’s you I love.”

A beat before Sakura took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled with a watery sound.

“That’s not funny Masumi-kun…” She spoke at last. “Everyone knows you’re head over heels for Izumi-chan… it’s obvious no other girl can compare.”

Unable to handle this anymore, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall behind them, his hands caging her smaller frame.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t fully understand.” Masumi growled at last as she looked up at him. “I’ve loved you since the street act but, it made more sense to act like I loved the director since she had asked me to join. And it was the only way to get closer to you…”

His hand gently trailed down her neck, feeling the goosebumps that followed his hands path. His other hand tilted her head up and the taller teen leaned down and kissed her petal soft lips.

A soft squeak escaped her lips as he pressed his tongue against her lips before he slipped it in. With a soft groan, he pressed his lower half against hers, feeling his blood boil and travel south, especially when she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands roamed all over her small body, starting from her waist and trailing to her ample breasts. As he teased her nipples through her gown a thought came to mind and he pulled back _(smirking slightly at the whine that came with it.)_.

“Not wearing a bra?” Masumi raised an eyebrow at her as she turned as red as her hair.

“...I don’t sleep with bras and when you’d texted me I was getting ready for bed…” Sakura pouted, turning her head to the side. “A-Although… I’m kinda glad now…”

Masumi felt the heat return in an instant and dove back down to kiss **his** Sakura as his hands tweaked her nipples and groped the full flesh in his hands. Pulling away, he began to kiss and bite down her neck, finding a spot on her neck as he bit down and began to suck furiously on it as she moaned and squeaked, small hands clutching the front of his jacket.

“Nngh… Masumi-kun…” He groaned against her neck pulling back to open his button and fly, pushing his pants boxers down and stepping out of them, hissing when the cold air hit his straining erection

“Sakura, wrap your legs around my waist.” He whispered into her red ear as the older girl did as she was ordered. 

As Sakura’s legs locked around his waist, Masumi hiked up her skirt as his hips started moving, looking for her womanhood.

He bit his lip when his erection brushed the bottom of wet underwear as she released a quiet moan. The high schooler felt pride well in his chest as he pushed against it again, his cock leaving a wet trail on the outside of her panties as well.

“Do you feel that..?” He gave a breathy huff against her ear. “How hot you make me?”

Masumi gave a deep moan when she pushed back on him with a keen and the silky fabric became damper.

As he rutted against her, the taller teen began to leave hickies on her neck as she gave choked noises every now and then when he pressed harder on certain thrusts.

Snaking a hand from groping his loves chest, he slipped it into her underwear and began to furiously rub her clit as his end began to come, pushing against the offending clothes more violently.

“M-Masumi-kun!” Sakura’s voice was squeaky and cute as she moaned and pushed, torn between pushing against his cock or his hand. “I’m c-close…!”

“M-me too…” A flash of blinding white and he was coming on the bottom of her underwear as warmth gushed against the bottom.

They sat there panting as they tried to regain their breath, huddled into each other’s warmth.

Finally, they separated, faces flushed as they began to come down.

“Masumi-kun…” Sakura whispered looking at him. “I love you.”

His heart filled with warmth for this girl in his arms. “I love you too. I’m happy to be able to finally tell you.”

Pulling his pants up, he shivered a bit. Shrugging his jacket off, he placed it around her shoulders. The redhead smiled gratefully before a small devious glint entered her eyes. Masumi watched as she leaned down and tugged off her soaked panties, flushing when she placed them in his hands.

“For your lonely nights.~” She giggled turning away from him.

 _‘She’s going to be the end of me…!’_ Was his only thought as they made their way back to the dorms, hand in hand.

* * *

**Omake:**

_The next day at practice, Masumi glared as Citron sent him knowing glances and Tsuzuru glared at him._

_“Those are some bruises Sakura-chan!~” Itaru chuckled while Chikage sulked in the corner._

_“I missed my chance…” The green haired adult sobbed._

_‘Why can’t this Troupe be normal?!’ Was all Izumi thought, clutching her clipboard to her face as Sakura laughed off Itaru’s jab._


	2. Captain Sky and Her Lover (Kazunari x Misumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Set after the final day of the Sky Pirates play.] Kazu wants to be in character a little longer and Misumi goes along with it because why wouldn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is extremely late bUT
> 
> LET ME TELL YOU
> 
> I had to like, restart this chapter like.... THREE TIMES. I just couldn't find the groove of it until I was looking at some of Kazunari's cards and then realized I always wanted to see this kind of situation.

Misumi groaned as Kazunari quickly pushed her against the backstage wall, attacking her neck. The blond mouthed at a sensitive part of her neck repeatedly as she bared more of the pale expanse of skin to him.

“Mm… Captain Sky-chan,” He grinned as she tensed against him, obviously liking where this it was going. “How do you feel about finally being captured by the Navy? And by my hands no less?”

Orange eyes blinked up at him glazed with amusement and lust as she looped her arms around his neck, voice deepening to one she used as Captain Sky. “Can you handle the capture of me? You’re still but a child!”

Removing her hands from around his neck, Kazunari pinned both of her small wrists above her with one of his own larger ones, the other ran underneath Misumi’s shirt, gripping her breast tightly before releasing and moving to undo her bra, feeling highly satisfied when he felt her breast spill out of the now loose fabric.

“I’m no child, madam.” He notified her, lips brushing against her ear as she shivered. “In fact, I’ll show exactly what a man from the law can do to rogues like you.”

A squeaky moan escaped her lips as the shorter woman felt Kazunari press against her skirt, a bulge forming a tent in his pants. “I-Is that so?”

Sensing the challenge in her voice, Kazunari grinned lewdly at her as he pulled back, only to swiftly undo his pants and pull her underwear down. Pulling some lube from his back pocket, he ignored Misumi’s unimpressed look at the sight of the small bottle and squirted some on his hand, quickly rubbing it across his hands and bringing a finger to circle her lower lips.

The purple haired woman quickly covered her mouth as a squeal wanted to escape from her lips as the finger probed around before entering her entrance. The finger pumped in and out relatively easily, meeting slight resistance. He watched her face as he placed another, now making a scissoring motion every now and then.

“I-If this is how you treat all your rogues, then it’s a miracle they haven’t fallen asleep in the middle of it.” Misumi kept using her Captain’s voice, but the effect was only slightly lost because of the quiver in her voice. Kazunari’s eyes narrowed in slight anger before he pulled his fingers out of the petite female's quivering entrance and leaned back.

Lubing himself up, he grinned as her legs spread a little bit more to give the blond some more room before locking around his waist. She looked away with her own grin hidden behind her long hair as his hands rested on her hips and he leaned down to her neck once more, nipping it gently playing with the flesh in his mouth as he slowly pressed in hearing her groan as he entered her, tightening around his shaft.

“Captain Sky…” He grunted, playing along until she couldn’t anymore. “You feel amazing for a rogue woman.”

“That’s obvious.” She hissed between gritted teeth, a pleasured look befalling her face briefly before her facade was back. “I’m the best damn woman you’ll ever lay with.”

Leaning in to capture those petal soft lips, Kazunari pushed all the way in as Misumi kissed back feverhently, eyes closing as their tongues interlocked and his hips began to move. As the kiss broke, she gave a high pitched moan as he began to move at a quick pace, thrusts hitting deep within her core.

Soon, they both made noises of pleasure that they attempted to quiet down in the darkness of the backstage and each other's neck. Her legs locked tighter as her end came closer and closer, his thrusts losing their precision and rhythm as his own end drew closer.

“K-Kazu… Kazu--!” Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, face contorting as the pleasure quickly changed to overstimulation as Kazunari hurried to his own end.

“Sumi…!~” He moaned as he felt her weakly tighten around his release as he slowly pulled out of her.

As they cuddled on the floor together, trying to gain the strength to move before someone caught them, Kazunari pulled Misumi’s head closer to his own with a gentle smile on his face.

“I love you so much Sumi…” She smiled, the mysteriously happy smile of hers.

“Love you too Kazu!~” She giggled, pecking him on the lips.

* * *

**Omake:**

_Kazunari yelped as a needle pierced the table next to his hand, going a few centimeters into the wood before coming to a halt. Wide green eyes looked up into irritated yellow-orange ones._

_"Yes, Yukki?" He asked almost fearful of the answer. The green haired middle-schooler simply glared harder at him. "D-Did I do something?"_

_"Let me ask you a question," The seamstress clicked his tongue. "After the Captain Sky Pirates play, what did you and Misumi do backstage... where everyone could hear your dumbasses?"_

_Kazunari blanched for a moment before looking for an exit, finding none, he glanced back at Yuki. The teen seemed livid, and in more ways than one. "You may think that it's okay to fuck everywhere but remember you have three other men who are more than willing to fight for something they wanted to try and a perfect costume designer who will end you the next time you screw in my outfits again, clear?"_

_"Crystal." The faux blond all but whimpered. Yuki nodded turning on his new heels and leaving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets. Next chapter will be Autumn Troupe. If you have any ideas you want me to put don't forget to comment down below along with a kudos!~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope it came out better than I what I think it came out as. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm a gear turning out so many stories and I hope you're liking them for my new obsession.


End file.
